


New Who Poetry

by Joxie



Series: Poems, Poems Everywhere [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Stream of Consciousness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: A handful of Doctor Who poems written on a whim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor Who, nor any of the characters from the tv series. I do not make any money from the writing of these poems.

Hear Me Well

I wish to rest is that so strange?  
I won’t and you can’t make me change.  
A dozen lives is more than enough.  
I’ve taken the smooth and endure the rough.  
Listen close and hear me well.  
You are not me so go to hell.  
I will not change this is my end.  
My final straw my final friend.

 

(The Doctor and the Tardis - The Doctor Falls) 6/7/17)

 

Wait He Said

I have followed where he has lead.  
It’s my fault I’ve made my bed.  
His words filled me with quiet dread.  
Wait he said.

Days and months and years what’s more.  
Waiting here has been quite a chore.  
If not an outright bloody bore.  
Though still I wait and mop the floor.

Wait he said.  
Please Doctor arrive before I’m dead.  
Wait he said.  
I’m losing hope that there is a future ahead.

 

(Bill – World Enough And Time) 28/6/17 – 9/7/17)


	2. Chapter 2

Peekaboo

There is something missing I’m not sure what.  
There is something that this body has forgot.  
Hearts, lungs, kidneys and liver.  
They are all there no need to quiver.  
Still not ginger no it’s not that.  
Hallelujah I’ve got a twat.   
This is something curious and new.  
Let’s have a look at it peekaboo.  
Petite and tight what a vagina.  
Call the newspapers it’s a headliner.  
I’m going to celebrate and give three cheers.  
Then back to the Tardis without any fears.  
I’m the doctor and life goes on.  
Blink and you’ll miss me for I will be gone.

 

(13th Doctor) 7/8/17)

 

Run Doctor Run

Traveling fast through time and space.  
But you refuse to slow your pace.  
There’s so much to see and people to meet.  
You don’t explain don’t even tweet.  
There is no stopping you though many have tried.  
And in doing so have simply just died.  
A trail of hope a trail of death.  
Never stopping to catch your breath.  
Running always you’re never still.  
Movement is life, adventure and thrill.  
The damage you leave and the hope you create.  
Your older and betters infuriate.  
They label you a dangerous fool.  
A loose cannon a stubborn mule.  
So you will continue to run.  
Knowing one day they will spoil your fun.  
But until then run Doctor run.  
This is your moment your time in the sun.

 

(The Doctor) 25/2/17 – 26/2/17)


	3. Chapter 3

Sigh 

Doctor who, Doctor where, Doctor why?  
Doctor who Tardis blue through the sky.   
Doctor who, Doctor you, Doctor lie.  
Doctor who, Doctor me I can die.  
Doctor who, Doctor how, Doctor try.  
Doctor who very old but still spry.  
Doctor who, Doctor hear, Doctor sly.  
Doctor who do you ever just sigh?

 

(The Doctor) 22/6/17 – 8/7/17)

 

Mastermind 

You don’t deserve him I hope you know.  
One day you’ll reap just what you sow.  
He’ll find out and then you’ll pay.  
You’ll lose him on that fateful day.  
I wonder if you’ll beg and cry.  
Experience says that you will lie.  
But once the curtain is pulled back.  
His eyes will open his heart will crack.  
Disillusioned he will walk away.  
No matter what you choose to say.

 

(The Master) 9/6/18 – 10/6/18)


End file.
